coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8879 (11th April 2016)
Plot Exhausted Sarah hasn't slept a wink as Harry cried all night. Nick is back from scouting premises in Devon. He's enjoying being a man of leisure and plans to spend the day doing nothing. Luke goes to collect Maria and Liam from the airport. He's worried that he and Maria have drifted apart during the six months she's been away. Izzy begs Gary to buy her some more cannabis as she's in pain. As he's so busy, he asks Dane Everton to call at the gym. Bethany offers to take Harry for a walk in his pram to give Sarah a break. She's grateful. Fiz asks Tyrone to clear out the house before they get like Cathy. Tyrone loads the car with things to take to the charity shop, including Jack and Vera's old toaster. Cathy suggests he sells them instead. Arriving back in the Street, Maria is happy to see everyone. Unseen by Luke, she declines a call on her mobile. Luke is annoyed when Kirk gives Liam an 'I Love Weatherfield' t-shirt as a welcome home present as he bought an identical one for Liam himself. Nick discovers the restaurant he was after in Devon has been taken off the market. Chesney wishes he could see more of Joseph. Aidan asks Sinead to model for a new catalogue. She accepts when Fiz suggests she and Chesney go to Portugal with the money she'll earn. Sarah tries to organise Harry's christening. Billy can't fit him in but offers to do a midweek service as she's a friend. When she talks about ridding Harry of evil, he reminds her that Harry isn't Callum. Gary doesn't like it when Dane asks after him at the gym. Lauren and her cronies abuse Bethany when she returns to the Street with Harry. Nick sees the fracas and goes to defend her. Lauren isn't threatened by Nick and calls Harry an ugly baby. To everyone's surprise, Nick loses it and hurls Lauren's bag onto the road. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Harry Platt - Pixie & Presley Sellars (Uncredited) *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast *Lauren - Shannon Flynn *Shelley - Natalie Davies *Dane Everton - Gary Hanks Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *V Court Fitness Notes *First appearance of Maria Connor since 21st October 2015 as Samia Ghadie returned from maternity leave. *First appearance of Liam Connor since 13th September 2015. *''TV Times'' synopsis: When Lauren gives Nick some backchat after bullying Bethany, he hurls her bag into the road; an uneasy Maria returns to Weatherfield; and Sinead considers a modelling gig to ensure Chesney can see Joseph in Portugal. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,650,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2016 episodes